


To be bred

by dirtyminded



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Training, hunter dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: "Are you ready?", Victoria asked. "I know it can be a bit overwhelming. At her sixteenth birthday Victoria had been chosen as a breedee. Allison smiled weakly and nodded. Kate had been chosen as a hunter.





	

Allison was staring at the coin in her hand, her body tense and full of anticipation. She had waited so long for this moment, had dreamed of it. 

"Are you ready?", Victoria asked. "I know it can be a bit overwhelming. At her sixteenth birthday Victoria had been chosen as a breedee. Allison smiled weakly and nodded. Kate had been chosen as a hunter. 

Allison desperately wished for head as she tossed the coin into the air. Tails would mean she would join the hunters, but head...

Victoria bent down to pick up the coin. "Head. To be bred."

Applause erupted and Allison flushed. She would be trained to become a breedee. A reward for the returning hunters. Something to be stuffed full of cum and hopefully babies. The thought made her shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible new series. What do yo guys think?


End file.
